Brief Happiness
by Crystal7
Summary: Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel marry before a battle. This idea was inspired by my force.net. Jag/Jaina fans. Both Jaina/Jag fluff and angst.


Brief Happiness  
  
"And I commit to thee."  
  
"And I commit to thee."  
  
"For all my life."  
  
"For all my life."  
  
"In darken days and dreary mornings."  
  
"In darken days and dreary mornings."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Jaina leaned forward and kissed her new husband, Jagged Fel. They pulled back, smiled at each other, and hugged. "I love you for all time." Jaina told him.  
  
Jag squeezed her tighter. The thoughts of the raging war above clouded his mind, even on this joyous day. "I love you, now and forever."  
  
Jaina sucked in a breath and knew what he was thinking. She touched his face, "Nothing will happen to us."  
  
Jag turned his head at her, "We both know that isn't so and we both know that that is what prompted us to do this."  
  
Jaina leaned her head on his chest, "We'll live on. We have to."  
  
"Come on you guys, you're talking about the end of your lives here when what you really should be doing is concentrating on the future." Their only witness to the marriage, Kyp Durron, interrupted.  
  
Jaina kissed her friend's cheek, "You're right. I don't know how to thank you for being here today."  
  
Jag shook Kyp's hand, "We really appreciate it."  
  
Kyp shrugged, "As soon as Master Skywalker, Han, or Leia find out that you two married and I was the only one who knew about it I'm gonna have to run for my life so you had better appreciate it."  
  
The three of them chuckled. It was true. Their parents had no idea that they had been talking of marriage for a week. In fact their parents had no idea that they had been involved for the past year.  
  
Jaina shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well."  
  
The three of them departed the small court building. One of the few remaining buildings on Bakura. For the past two months Jag, Kyp, Jaina, and several other fighter groups had been hiding out on Bakura, planning their next move.  
  
Kyp grinned, "Enough boring talk. Lets eat."  
  
Jaina picked up a carton of rations, "Yummy." She said sarcastically.  
  
Wedge Antilles looked up at his nephew, Jaina, and Kyp, "Hey. Be happy we get to eat at all."  
  
Jaina nodded, "I know. I know."  
  
Wedge's stern face melted into one mixed of happiness and laughter. "What?" Jag asked.  
  
Wedge choked back a laugh, "Congratulations."  
  
Jaina's eyes widened and Jag's mouth dropped. Kyp burst into laughter, "I told you, you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long!"  
  
Wedge shook his head and embraced Jaina and Jag, "I promise I won't tell your parents."  
  
"How-How-" Jaina stumbled for words.  
  
"I think she's trying to ask how'd you know?" Jag asked.  
  
Wedge shrugged, "I was outside the court house when you two went in and came out. I'm also the only one besides Kyp here who knows the two of you are involved and given the conditions of the war, it didn't take long to figure out what was going on."  
  
Jaina sighed, "I never get to have secrets. First nosey brothers and now nosey in-laws."  
  
Wedge laughed, "Get used to it. My sister is so much more worse then I am."  
  
Jag nodded his head with a somewhat humorous look upon his face. "That is true."  
  
Jaina sighed and shook her head.  
  
Later that evening Jaina moved her stuff, on Jag's insistence, into Jag's small tent. Jag embraced her, "Together forever."  
  
Jaina leaned up and kissed his lips, "Forever." She murmured.  
  
And for one glorious night, the war seemed much farther away.  
  
***  
  
Han Solo pulled the Falcon out of hyperspace above the planet, Bakura. He closed his eyes and sadness flooded through him. Leia touched his arm, "Han?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "I was just thinking of Gaeriel."  
  
Leia nodded, "Me too. Seems like a million years ago when we were last here. Just after Palpatine was destroyed."  
  
"When Gaeriel died." He opened his eyes. "We were never close to her but her death did hit a spot."  
  
Leia moved her hand from his arm to his elbow, "I know. She was always, even years apart, a good friend."  
  
Han cleared his throat, "Jaina will be surprised to see us."  
  
Leia smiled, "Yeah she will."  
  
They landed a few moments later. Leia and Han boarded down the ramp followed by Threepio and Artoo. "Wedge!" Leia cried. "It's good to see you."  
  
Wedge's mouth opened slightly, "Leia! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What?" Leia asked, placing her hands on her hips, "No hello?"  
  
"Well don't get me wrong, its good to see you," Wedge said, "But shouldn't you two be, somewhere, else?"  
  
Han's eyebrow rose. He had known Wedge since th battle of Yavin and this man never stumbled or buckle under pressure. "What's going on?"  
  
***  
  
Jag's grip tightened around Jaina. Jaina smiled at his protectiveness and kissed his wrists. "Looks like its going to be a beautiful morning."  
  
Jag groaned, "But we still have to get up."  
  
Jaina detangled herself from her husband and got dressed, "I'll go get us some breakfast."  
  
His hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her back down, "Right now?"  
  
Jaina once more detangled herself from him. She kissed his forehead. "We have a long day."  
  
"All right."  
  
Jaina grinned and walked out through the flaps of the tent. She walked only a few feet before, "Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Jaina! Hi!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's the second time we've been asked this." Leia observed.  
  
Wedge shook his head vigorously at Jaina. Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, opened them, and pointed her eyes to the tent indicating that Jag was still in there. Wedge closed his eyes in a small look of defeat.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by either Leia or Han. "What's going on?" Han asked.  
  
And just when Jaina was about to make some excuse Jag came out of the same tent Jaina had, with only a sheet around his waist, "Jaina-" He stopped dead short at the sight of her parents.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes and muttered a vulgar word.  
  
Jag's face turned bright red and backed himself back into the tent. Han exploded and started foreword before Wedge inserted himself between Han and Jaina. More importantly between Han and the tent where his nephew was getting dressed.  
  
Jaina sucked in a breath, "I can explain."  
  
"EXPLAIN WHAT!?" Han barked.  
  
He began to go off on a tangent when Jaina screamed, "JAG'S MY HUSBAND!"  
  
Leia's head snapped back and Han's face went from bright red to pale. "What?" Han whispered.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes, "Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was seeing Jag for the past year, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was getting married, I'm sorry you and mom weren't there. But I am NOT sorry that I married him. I love him!"  
  
Jag once more emerged from the tent, this time fully clothed. Silence stretched on. He opened his mouth to say something when a booming voice came over the small area. "INCOMING ENEMY SHIPS!"  
  
Without anymore arguing, fighting, or words to each other everyone departed for his or her own ship. When the battle was over many were dead. Including Jagged Fel.  
  
Wedge contacted Baron and Syal Fel. Kyp spent the entire evening consoling her. Jaina closed her eyes. "He knew. Somehow he knew he was going to die."  
  
Kyp hugged her tightly and found himself unable to tell her anything. He too had had a loss. A great one. Jag had become a good friend over the many months.  
  
***  
  
Leia rubbed her eyes, "I can't believe this! Wedge why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "I knew they'd been seeing each other since Borleias and-"  
  
Han held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since Borleias!? That long?"  
  
"Yes that long." Wedge said.  
  
"How did you find out?" Leia asked.  
  
"They didn't actually tell me I sort of guessed what was going on and then I told them I knew and they weren't so discreet with me anymore."  
  
Leia sighed, "Jaina is completely devastated."  
  
Wedge bobbed his head, "I know. But she's strong. She'll move on with time and help."  
  
***  
  
Days passed and Bakura fell. Jaina and Kyp left in their separate fighters and planned to meet up at the new rendezvous point. Kyp knew something was terribly wrong with Jaina and it wasn't just Jag's death either that was bothering her.  
  
He told her so two days later. Jaina collapsed in his arms, "I'm with child."  
  
Months passed and Jaina eventually gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Leia Syal Fel. Jaina cradled her daughter in her arms, "She's beautiful." Kyp observed.  
  
Jaina smiled at her friend, her partner. "Yeah she is."  
  
Kyp touched the thin black hair atop Leia's head, "She's got her father's hair."  
  
Little Leia looked up at Kyp with big wondrous eyes, "And her grandmother's eyes." Jaina observed. Jaina touched Kyp's arm, "Thank you for being here for me all these months."  
  
Kyp smiled at her, "You're welcome."  
  
A look of sadness overtook Jaina, "I don't know how I'll ever get through this."  
  
Kyp cradled Jaina slightly in his own arms, "Well I'll promise you something. You won't ever be alone." He kissed the top of her head and Jaina smiled like she hadn't smiled in a long long time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
